Out of the Ashes
by brynerose
Summary: Northumberland castle receives some unsual guests that really turn the survivors' perspectives around...especially that of young Jared...
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Ashes

**Out of the Ashes**

"Quinn! _Quinn_!"

Quinn Abercromby left off hoeing the spring garden, and turned in time to see Jared staggering towards him. The brown-haired teen looked troubled; he barely made it to Quinn before collapsing with exhaustion.

"Hold on, take it easy for a moment," said Quinn, catching Jared and easing him to the ground. "What's this all about?"

"Dr…dra…dragon," Jared gasped. Quinn made to stand up, but Jared stopped him. "Wait! It's different…pale skin…small…it's been hiding…in a…nearby cave."

"_Hiding_?"

Jared nodded. He was still breathing raggedly. "Hardly ever leaves. Liam's…seen it once or twice."

"And you said it's albino?" pressed Quinn. The victory in London had been over a year ago, and it had been several months since Northumberland had seen any dragon at all. They'd never had one like this, though.

Jared coughed, and drew a deep, shuddering breath. "'S what Liam said. Like a ghost, almost. But it never goes far from the cave."

"Hmm, sounds like it might be sick. Sick doesn't mean less dangerous, though. When you think you're ready, we'll walk home, grab supplies, and go put it out of its misery."

Within an hour the mission was underway. Between them, Quinn and Jared had a rifle each, a crossbow, the rest of the explosive arrows, and Van Zan's ax. Quinn hoped it would be enough. His past had taught him not to underestimate dragons. Buried in his thoughts, he hardly noticed they'd reached the outcrop, or the wary look Jared shot him.

"What now?"

"We split up," whispered Quinn. "If we stay together, take a hit, we're dead. Over. Done with. But if you stay here and I cross to those rocks, we'll have the two-to-one advantage. Don't lock 'n' load until I reach my destination. If all goes well, it'll never know you were here."

Jared nodded. Quinn prayed the beast wouldn't choose the moment to stroll outside, and bolted across the open space. He was almost there when a white flash appeared in his peripheral vision.

The dragon, maybe half a meter taller than Quinn at the shoulder, came hissing out of the cave. It caught Quinn off guard—startled, he twisted, tripped, and felt an agonizing pain around his left ankle as he went down backwards. The dragon crept closer.

"Quinn!"

Gunfire split the air from Jared's position. The dragon stopped, weighing the two threats. Finally, it decided on Jared. Quinn opened his mouth to yell.

"No! Stop!"

But it was not Quinn who shouted. A teenage girl came bolting out of the cave, and placed herself squarely between Jared and the dragon. To Quinn's utter amazement, the dragon stopped. _Had it understood her_?

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jared yelled incredulously.

This time Quinn heard it—a quiet, hissing sort of language being exchanged between human and reptile. He thought he'd seen it all. Then a sharp throb from his ankle reminded him that there were other issues as well. He braced for the worst. A jagged gash ran midway up the side of his calf, where a sharp rock had sliced through his trouser leg. He could also feel his ankle swelling rapidly within the boot. A sprain. Suddenly Jared appeared at his side.

"You okay Quinn?" He surveyed the damage, then cast about around them. Meanwhile, the girl marched up to them with her hands on her hips.

"Can I help you? We kept away from your precious hideout, stayed out of your way. And yet you come up here with guns and axes. What did we do to you?" she demanded. Quinn noted her Irish accent.

"I'm sorry; we expected trouble when we spotted the dragon," he explained. "I have a responsibility to protect this community. Sometimes it means one less dragon."

The girl eyed their weapons, the ax in particular, and fixed them with an angry stare. "You're a dragon slayer, aren't you?" she said in a menacing tone. The dragon uttered a low hiss to match.

"I'm not going to kill the dragon, I promise," Quinn assured her. "Now, how'd you end up here in England? Travel of any kind has been too dangerous for years, and your accent is just a little conspicuous."

"Flew," the girl answered simply. "This is Bryne. It's Old English for—"

"Fire," Quinn finished.

"Yes," she said waspishly. "And I'm Nadia. Anyway, it wasn't that difficult, even for a dragon this small. They have amazing stamina under most circumstances."

"Impressive."

"How is it you can talk to her?" asked Jared. "Teach her, or something?"

"Dragons have their own language, I just took the time to learn it," Nadia snapped. "Bryne, being small and albino, was set apart among her kind. So I befriended her. She's grown to like humans, really."

Jared shrugged, and started fiddling with his rifle.

"What are you doing?" asked Quinn.

"Making a splint," the boy replied without looking up. He emptied out the ammunition. "I figured the shoulder straps and my belt should secure it tight enough."

Bryne made a series of hisses and soft guttural sounds.

"She says she could carry you, if you like," Nadia translated. She didn't sound too thrilled.

Quinn found himself staring right into the dragon's eyes. Unlike the other dragons', this one's were a clear green. There was the intelligence he'd feared for over twenty years, hidden from, tried to stamp out. But there was something else he'd never noticed before—emotion. This dragon was concerned for him.

"Yes, I'd like that," he answered, nodding to make sure Bryne understood. She nodded back, and waited patiently for Jared to finish making the splint. Quinn had never seen a dragon stay in one place for so long. A curious thought rose in his mind. "How do you feed her?"

"Fire, of course," said Nadia. She was adjusting some kind of homemade saddle. "She'll start a small one, I cook my own dinner, then she burns the rest down to ash. Safer to sleep in the dark, anyway. Her body keeps me warm enough."

Quinn noticed for the first time that Nadia only had dirty jeans, a very old, long-sleeved shirt, and equally worn Chuck Taylors. _How_ long had this girl survived on her own?

"Bryne's ready when you are."

"Just a moment," said Quinn. He pulled out a battered radio and turned it on. "Alex? Are you still there?"

"_Copy that, Quinn,_" a female voice responded through the static. "_What's up?_"

"I want everyone inside for a few minutes. Tell them it's a drill, since we haven't seen a dragon in so long."

"_Why?_"

"I'm bringing one in."

"_What?! Are you crazy?!_"

"Maybe," muttered Quinn. "But there's a girl as well; she's found some way to tame 'em or talk to 'em or something. I don't think she'll hurt anyone."

"_The girl?_"

"The _dragon_, Alex." Quinn was losing patience as his ankle throbbed with increasing intensity. "Just get them downstairs. We're coming in." He snapped the radio off and tucked it away. "Now, let's go."

"There's only room for her to carry you," said Nadia. "I'm more than happy to walk. Are you sure she'll be safe coming in?"

"I'm the one in charge," Quinn replied dryly. He accepted help to mount the unusual steed. "Besides, they should all be underground when we get there. I'll see you two soon."

Nadia coaxed Bryne on with a hiss, and the dragon lifted off the ground effortlessly. It was like nothing Quinn had ever experienced before. Every movement was smooth and graceful—like a bird of prey. He shuddered involuntarily. That metaphor applied all too well.

"Interesting character," Nadia commented as she watched Bryne soar away. "Is he your father?"

"What? Oh, no. He found me in a ruined village when I was little," said Jared. "Sort of been a father to me though, I guess. I'm sorry, we never finished introductions. I'm Jared, and his name was Quinn."

"I gathered that from you and the radio, but it's nice to meet you, Jared. Nice to meet any other humans, really."

"Are there none left in Ireland?"

"I wouldn't know," shrugged Nadia. "Grew up on a farm that was all but completely isolated from the world. Even the dragons didn't find it until I was six, now I'm nearly eighteen. I remember playing with animals near a cave—I've always had this talent with animals—and coming back to find the smoldering ruin that used to be our property. Everyone else had either been in the house or working in the field. Two weeks later I found Bryne, hiding herself in another cave. She'd come off worse in a scrape for food, so she was too tired and rattled to think of me as a threat. I'd never seen a real dragon before then, and it didn't take long to figure out she understood me.

"From then on, we were inseparable. We knew we needed each other to survive, being outcasts of our relative societies. Now our bond has grown so deep that we can practically read each other's thoughts."

"So what brought you over here?"

"Curiosity more than anything. The rise of the dragons could only continue for so long. I wanted to see what was left, especially of London. My gran used to tell stories of living in London. But enough about me. What's your life like?"

Jared shrugged. "Most of us are survivors Quinn and his friends picked up in their travels. We settled in the Northumberland castle because it provided a ready-made shelter. The tunnels underneath were shored up and fitted with water systems, to withstand direct attacks from dragons. It was all about outlasting them, until Van Zan showed up. He was an American dragon slayer, bent on finding and taking out the male dragon. There was only one, you know."

"He _hunted_ dragons? Like they were something to be gotten rid of?" Nadia interrupted. She looked disgusted.

"Yeah." Jared felt really uncomfortable under her fierce gaze. "Died fighting to the last. Personally, I think he was a nutter with a death wish. But he convinced us to do more than just hide. We've been working to make contact with other survivors, bring everyone together. It's been almost a year now."

"So you don't kill dragons anymore?"

"Not since they found the male one in London. That was Quinn's doing—don't get him wrong!" Jared added the last part hastily, throwing his hands up. "It was more a matter of personal revenge. Quinn was the first to see him, you see. He was down in a construction project when it woke the dragon up, and the only survivor. It killed his mum that day. Eventually came and attacked the castle, too. He would never be at peace unless the score was settled."

"I see," Nadia said to the ground. "He did have a sort of haunted look about him."

"Now he's just focused on rebuilding," Jared assured her, "Unless it's a matter of safety for the community. That's the only reason we came up here."

Nadia remained silent, which gave Jared the opportunity to really study her for the first time. She wasn't very tall, dressed in filthy clothes that probably wouldn't last much longer. A chain with a small, black, Celtic cross hung around her neck. Her hair, cut short and rough, was reddish-brown and curly. Then there were her eyes. The late-afternoon light played tricks with them—sometimes they were this amber-brown, other times more hazel. They had yet to fail to light up when she was determined or passionate about something, though. Given the chance to clean up, Jared supposed she would be very pretty. Plus, she had described herself as only a few months younger than he was. As long as he could remember, they'd never come across anyone his age. Anyone alive, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, here we are," he announced as they approached the gate

"Well, here we are," he announced as they approached the gate. "Home sweet home. If you'd like, I could show you—" but the rest of his offer was cut off as they stepped inside. Quinn and Alex were engaged in a cross-courtyard shouting match, with Bryne sitting uncomfortably to the side. Quinn's face couldn't seem to decide whether to be white with pain or flushed with anger. As soon as Jared was close enough, Alex rounded on him, too.

"And I suppose you just went along with him!" she raged in his face. "Yer crazy, the both of you!"

Jared struggled indignantly to find a reply.

"If you have a problem with my dragon friend, then we can just leave," said Nadia. She seemed to be the only one perfectly calm, even cold, causing everyone else to halt. "Makes no difference to me. Jared said there were others."

"Wait…" Jared started, but the protest died in his throat.

Alex looked like she'd just been slapped. A tough, battle-hardened ex-pilot and close friend of Van Zan's, she was the only American left now in the camp. And despite her obvious growing affection for Quinn, they still butted heads…a lot.

"So you're the dragon girl?" she asked tensely.

Nadia stood her ground. "Yes. I've learned to speak and understand their language, and Bryne now understands some English in turn. Reptile tongues aren't designed for speaking it, unfortunately. But we've had no one but each other for nearly twelve years; she's never harmed a soul except in self defense."

Alex seemed to be calming down at last. Jared saw the debate continuing to rage inside her mind, though. She was a fighter to the core, and dragons had been the enemy for so many years. He respected that in her, and yet, he didn't want to see Nadia go so soon.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Alex finally told Quinn. She glanced once more around the courtyard before stalking inside.

"Well, we thought the same when we let you in," Quinn muttered darkly. Testing his weight gingerly on his injured leg, he let out an involuntary grunt of pain.

"Hold up, Quinn," said Jared, dropping his supplies and jogging over. "Let me help you before you make it worse." He slid the big man's left arm over his own smaller shoulders.

"Thanks, Jared."

"Anytime. Nadia, you're welcome to come have dinner with us."

For the first time, Nadia looked unsure of herself. "Um, that's alright. I think I'll stay with Bryne. But thank you."

"You're not going run out on us, are you?"

"Oh, no, it's not like that," she said hastily. "I just don't want to leave her out here, alone."

"If that's what you want," Jared shrugged. "Dinner'll be in about an hour or so, in case you're hungry."

Nadia, nodded, then was drawn away to a dragon-esque conversation.

"Bit odd, isn't she?" Jared comment quietly as they descended the stairs.

"She's been isolated for too long," said Quinn. His tone was sad, pitying. "Twelve years with no human contact. It's almost like she's more dragon than human now, at least in the mind. Did you see the cold hatred in her eyes when she called me a dragon slayer?"

"Yeah. I was actually scared of her for a moment," Jared admitted. "Do'ya think we can help her? I mean, with rejoining civilization an' all."

"I dunno. Depends if she's willing to rejoin or not." They emerged into the underground shelter that was the most protection they had left. Very little of the castle had been of any use in the passing winter.

"Quinn, are you alright? Did it get you?" asked Liam. The thirteen-year-old boy was always thirsty for tales of Quinn's and Jared's exploits, ones he desperately wanted to be a part of.

"I've been better," Quinn answered wryly. He allowed Dana, a young widow in the camp, to examine, clean, and bandage the wound. It would be much trickier to find makeshift crutches while his ankle healed, though. Furthermore, it was difficult to get everyone's attention when confined to sitting.

"Hey, listen up!" Dana finally shouted for him. The room quieted.

Quinn took a deep breath. "Alright, we have a couple guests, and they come with some new ground rules. These two haven't seen any other humans in a long time, so be on your best manners."

"Who are they?" interrupted a young girl seated in Liam's lap.

"One is a teenage girl with a gift for language," said Quinn, amid several ooos and ahhs. "She claims to have learned to communicate with dragons. Frankly, I believe her. And her companion is none other than…the small, albino dragon."

Silence filled the entire room. Quinn could see Alex glaring from across the sea of heads.

"These two have been each other's only friend for over twelve years. The dragon isn't much taller than me, and is sympathetic towards humans. They're looking to survive same as we are—peacefully and not to the disadvantage of others. This is an opportunity for us. Maybe if we make contact with the dragons, we won't always have to fight them."

It went over better than he thought. True, most were still wary of having a dragon nearby, but no one was panicking. The only one who seemed genuinely unhappy with him was Alex.

Jared, meanwhile, had his own worries. It would be nearly dark now, and Nadia still hadn't shown up for dinner. Where was she? Most of the kids were asking Quinn about the dragon, so no one seemed to notice Jared slip outside.

Bryne was feasting on a pile of ashes, Nadia looking on with her arms around herself. She wasn't in the best of moods when Jared's presence was discovered.

"Can I help you?" the petite girl asked, fixing him with a beady stare. Jared noticed she was shivering, and slipped out of his trenchcoat.

"Actually, I was looking for you," he said, helping her into it. "You never came to dinner. There's a few rolls and an apple in the pocket."

Nadia snatched the food out and dug in hungrily. They sat down. Jared gave her a couple minutes' peace before speaking again.

"So, _is_ there a reason you didn't come?"

"I told you, I don't want to leave Bryne alone out here."

Jared tried to look Nadia in the eye; she avoided his gaze. She seemed almost afraid of something. The tense silence stretched on. Finally a tear fell, then another. As if he meant to all along, Jared put his arms gently around the crying girl. She flinched at first, but didn't pull away.

"It's been so long…" she started to say. Crying choked out words for awhile. Jared simply let her work through her feelings. Eventually, she sniffed loudly and regained enough composure to speak. "There's so much I've overlooked about being human. I couldn't bring myself to just jump back in."

"Well, everyone starts somewhere. Maybe this is an opportunity to relearn," Jared pointed out. "If you give yourself time."

"I don't know if I can…"

"I'll help you. We all will. Even Quinn's gentle and encouraging once you get to know him."

This elicited a small giggle out of Nadia, which lightened Jared's heart considerably. But it also confused him. Why was he so concerned when he'd only met her a few hours ago? He'd always imagined love as something that would develop _after_ getting to know a girl. All he knew here was that she needed more than just a human friend—she needed a protector, too, something she hadn't had for a long time.

Bryne's hissing and growling speech finally broke through Jared's thoughts. It still didn't make any sense, but at least this time he could pick up on the dragon's own concern for Nadia.

"What did she say?" he asked curiously.

"That I should join you for a decent bed and food," Nadia replied. "She's been at it since we arrived."

Jared stared in wonder up at Bryne. "You got all that out of hissing? How?"

"It's more than just hissing," said Nadia, some of her old attitude returning. "It's really almost like mind reading. You can pick up a lot of mood and texture in sound, and the words just sort of derive out of that. For example, how do you know when a dog doesn't like you?"

"He growls," Jared answered, confused. Then the realization dawned on him. "He growls! Yeah, I see what you mean. It's like talking in emotions." He chewed his lip for awhile. "Um, could you teach me how to do that with dragons?"

Nadia smiled. "Of course. It'll also give Bryne a chance to learn your voice. She's been able to pick up some words, but it's what's going on behind them that she really uses, and that's hard to read with strangers. Just like you meeting someone new."

Bryne made an odd series of hiss-clicks, bobbing her head. Nadia turned to Jared, who thought hard.

"I guess…that means we have her approval?"

"Something like that. See, with practice, I think you'll do well."

Jared blushed. "I think sleep is in order first. Why don't we find you a bunk? Bryne can take one of the ground floor rooms if she wants. The old main dormitory still shields from the wind." He pointed out a large, shadowy doorway. When Bryne showed some reserve, he added, "Don't worry, no one's going to bother you. The only entrance left to downstairs is over here, and no one comes out after dark. You'll be safe."

The dragon stared into Jared's face for a long time, so long it felt as if she were examining his very soul. At long last, she nodded, turning and disappearing into the ruined keep. Nadia made as if to follow, but Jared stopped her.

"It's okay. You'll_ both_ be okay," he assured her. A sharp blast of wind sent him shivering; he hadn't noticed how worn out his sweater had gotten.

Again Nadia smiled. "Let's get you in, at least. We'll go from there," she said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Back aching, Jared stood up to admire his work

Back aching, Jared stood up to admire his work. The main project of the past week had been repairs to the stonework of the castle. The upper levels had never really been attended to since the male dragon had attacked, and were beginning to crumble away. Satisfied with what he'd done so far, he was about to start again when the sound of something large behind him made him jump. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Bryne, what is it she's sent you for this time?"

The pale dragon launched immediately into a variety of guttural sounds in quick succession. Jared was tiring of this game. Nadia had taken to having Bryne run errands, ones that involved speaking to him. She did this so often, it was a wonder he got any work done at all.

"Okay, okay, slow down," he pleaded, holding up his hands. "You want…you want me to break something—no, wait, um…_a_ break. You want me to _take_ a break?"

Laughter came from around the corner; Nadia strolled into view. She twirled the chain of her necklace around her fingers. "Actually, _she _was the one asking for a break. But you were close."

"Ugh, it's no use. I'll never get it right," Jared complained to her. "And you've learned to speak it _back_?"

She patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It takes time. You've actually learned a lot for the first week, I promise. And Bryne's picked up on your voice amazingly well. I almost wonder if she minds you better than me these days."

Jared sighed, and rolled his eyes. He never thought it would be so different to have someone his age around. She bested him easily in arguments and almost nearly as well in strength (Quinn had not been happy when one fight came to blows, even though she was winning). He couldn't decide if this fact was more awe-inspiring, for her survival skills, or just plain annoying. At the moment, it was annoying. But before he could think of a retort, Quinn appeared on his crutches.

"Quit complaining. When a woman gives you a compliment, you take it like a man. Now, playtime's over. Get back to work." He gave Nadia a wink and a smile.

"Never get a moment's peace anymore, not from anyone," Jared grumbled. He set up a large stone to chip off a bit that stuck out, positioned the chisel at a flat angle, and promptly hammered his thumb. "Ouch!" He dropped the tools in pain.

"Are you alright?" Nadia asked with honest concern.

"No help from you," Jared muttered sorely. Now his hand as well as his pride was injured. This all melted away, however, as she hooked one arm around his waist to lean around and inspect the damage for herself. The blow had split the already winter-dried skin of his knuckle, and it was now bleeding pretty badly. He winced as the wind made it sting.

"Ooo, we'd better take care of that," Nadia pronounced.

"It'll be fine. Lesson about human life—sometimes we like to be left to take care of our own problems. I just need to wipe the—"

"_You're bleeding!_" she protested. "Come on, let's find Alex. She'll have iodine or something." Like a mother, she took Jared by the wrist, Jared grimacing at the thought of pouring iodine over the cut. She caught him. "Oh, stop being such a prat."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hurry up, we've only a few hours left!"

Jared had never seen the castle so busy unless it involved a dragon on the hunt. People running were in every direction, preoccupied with food or decorating or some other detail. It had finally happened.

Quinn had asked Alex to marry him.

The ceremony wouldn't be fancy; they just didn't have the resources. Nevertheless, it was the most exciting thing that had happened in years, and for some, ever. Jared had never seen a wedding, let alone been in one. He was a little nervous at being Quinn's best man.

Furthermore, Nadia and Bryne were nowhere to be found all day. She had assured him that they wouldn't leave anytime soon, at least not without saying goodbye, but one had to wonder…

"Well, here you are, try this on," said Dana, handing Jared an old blazer. "It might be a little big in the shoulders, but we want the wedding party at least to look nice. Go on, then."

Jared slipped into it, feeling the cuffs remain down over his fingers. If nothing else, it was a warm, relatively comfortable coat. He nodded his approval, and Dana left.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Both Quinn and Alex were the happiest he'd ever seen them. Alex actually looked pretty—the women had put together a dress of sorts for her. What bothered him was that Bryne and Nadia still hadn't turned up. _Where were they?_

Dinner and the reception followed the ceremony, a comfortable affair with the warmer weather. More food was served then than had been seen in a long time. And there was dancing, though it was a little awkward at first due to Quinn's healing ankle. It wasn't long, however, before the lively music and bonfire had everyone on their feet.

Jared couldn't have come up with a better scene if it was out of _Cinderella_. Shortly after dark, Nadia slipped in, unnoticed, still wearing Jared's trenchcoat. He made it painstakingly through the crowd to get to her.

"Trying to sneak in, are you?"

Nadia jumped and spun around. When she saw who it was, she pulled the coat self-consciously around her. "Perhaps. Didn't seem to work though, did it?"

"No," Jared chuckled. "Another thing about living with humans. If you're _trying_ not to be noticed, someone inevitably will. That and I've been more than a little worried all day. Where have you been?"

Shyly, Nadia opened the coat. She was wearing a patched and faded green dress, cut in the old '30s style, which fit her perfectly. The cross rested on bare skin for the first time. "There were a couple things I managed to salvage from the house when I left, and then left back in that cave. It used to be my sister, Tila's." Locking gazes, her brilliant eyes asked the question for her.

"You look amazing," was all Jared could get out. It wasn't just the dress, or fixed-up hair. There was something about how she held herself now, a release of tension that she didn't have three weeks ago. To say that Nadia was pretty was an understatement. "Would…uh, wow…would you li-like to dance?"

"But I…" She was clamming up again. "I don't know how."

"Neither do I, really," said Jared. Already he was helping Nadia out of the coat. "You just go with it. We can stay right here, where we can't really be seen, if ya like."

They started out in a rather awkward slow dance. Then Nadia remembered a few steps she'd seen in an old movie. Soon it was a night of ease, with no worries to bother with.

"Aww, Quinn, you've been such an inspiration tonight," cooed Alex, slipping her arm around her husband's.

"What?"

"Look."

Jared and Nadia were slow dancing again. Nadia had put her head down on Jared's shoulder.

Quinn smiled. "Now I know what they mean when parents say they grow up so fast."

"I thought he wasn't your son?"

"Yeah, but I still raised him, I suppose."

Jared had never felt so content in his life. He didn't quite think it was love, at least not the roaring passion Quinn sometimes talked about. He simply wanted to defend Nadia so she didn't have to anymore. She seemed okay with that.

"Hey, Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you. This is the best night I've had since I don't know when," Nadia breathed. It sounded like she was starting to fall asleep.

"Don't mention it. I just wanted to make you feel at home."

"You've done very well."

"And I want you to feel like it's safe to get close to people. To get close to me."

Nadia took a sudden step back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, I didn't—that didn't come out right," Jared said hastily, horrified at the thought of his own words.

"_Get close to you?_"

"You're the first girl I've really connected with, and the first real friend, to be honest. I've been the only one my age until now, and—"

"So you thought you'd pair right up with the first one come down the road?" Nadia shot back. Her gaze and tone were icy. "Sure, you were going to teach me how to act human again. What was the next lesson, _mating_?"

"Nadia, please, I didn't mean to—I didn't mean it like that," Jared pleaded. "I wanted you to have someplace where you don't have to defend yourself from anything. That doesn't make it love; it means you have a friend who's willing to stand there for you. Please, think about it."

But tears were beginning to roll down Nadia's face. "I don't know what to think anymore. Battered though my defenses are, it is in retreat, no matter where to, that one is most easily stabbed in the back. Maybe I have been alone for too long, and maybe some things are better left alone once they're there."

Without another word, she wrapped herself tightly in the borrowed coat again and stalked off to wherever Bryne was waiting for her. Jared was left to his own shock and disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know what else to do

"I don't know what else to do. She avoids me completely. Last night, everything was perfect, and now…I just don't want you two to leave because of me," Jared confessed to Bryne.

The dragon's glowing green eyes were sympathetic. She gave a rumble, deep in her throat, as if to say, _Maybe you pushed a little too early, or too hard._

"Or maybe it was a mistake to try to change her," Jared added glumly. It _had_ been easier than he thought to learn to understand the dragon, not that it helped his mood now. "Maybe she would've been better off if we'd never met. Less pain for her, anyway."

Bryne let out an indignant snort, bent down, and began hissing right in Jared's face. _You listen here—no matter what she convinces herself, she needs someone like you! Someone who's willing just to be present. And you think that's not worth having?_

Jared fell backwards off his perch in surprise. Friendly or not, having a dragon's face right level with his own was rather frightening.

"Ooff! Okay, okay, I get it!"

"I hope so," said Nadia as she strode in through the doorway. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize," Jared said nervously. "What I said last night was offensive and inappropriate."

"Do ya think?"

"And I beg your forgiveness. Give this place another chance?"

Nadia's piercing gaze bored into him. "It's not so easy to just forget broken trust. I took a big step out to let myself trust you the first time, and look what I got. How do I know it won't happen again? I just don't think I have the durability to risk it." She turned to go.

"But Nadia, wait! I—"

"I'm sorry, Jared. Be understanding of me one last time, please." She hissed softly to Bryne, and the two walked outside. There was a flurry of activity for a couple of minutes as everyone said goodbye, then a _whoosh_ of air, then nothing. Jared sat down on a pile of rubble, head in hands.

"It's never easy to let go when you care about someone," Quinn said as he wandered in. Jared jumped.

"I didn't hear you coming." He went back to studying the ground.

"Sorry. I couldn't help noticing that she glanced this way more than once, so I figured you couldn't be far."

That got Jared's attention. "She was expecting me to come after her? I thought she'd made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with me."

"Ahh, the complexities of women," chuckled Quinn. "When they have the attention of one certain individual, sooner or later they'll test the relationship—see if your interest lies in them personally, or just because they're female. It's one men never seem to fully pass."

"So deep down, she was hoping I'd try to stop her at any cost?"

Quinn was about to answer, but a roar and several screams distracted him. The pair ran outside.

Just above the crest of the hill, Bryne could be seen dodging a formidable-looking, larger female—one could tell by the narrow head. Every now and then, the new dragon would breathe fire, but to no avail. Why was she so intent on Bryne?

Terror rose in Jared's throat. _Nadia was up there._ He could only look on, powerless, and the bigger dragon took a swipe at Bryne's back on the next pass. Bryne twisted.

The other roared and dropped lower. Only Jared understood it to be a cry of pain—mixed with some dragon insults hurled at her pale opponent. Bryne hovered to see if she would counter-attack, but it never came. The big female drifted down to the cave and out of sight. Bryne decided it best to head back to the castle.

"Everybody in the shelter!" shouted Quinn. "No one comes out until further notice!"

It was just him, Alex, and Jared by the time Bryne landed.

"Nadia! Are you okay?" Jared ran forward to help the girl down. She had slanted claw marks across her back and arms, miraculously shallow.

"It hurts, but I'll live," she replied wryly, hurrying to make an adjustment to the saddle. "Right now I have to go back."

Oh, no you're not," Quinn interjected. "You're injured, and in no condition to fly. Anyway, what happened? Did you just run into her on the way out?"

Nadia shook her head grimly. "No, I know her, unfortunately. She's the matron dragon of Northern Ireland. You know how there was only one male? Well, that means somebody has to keep everyone in line when he's not around. She's a bully and a tyrant, another reason why we left in the first place. And she's greedy. She said she tracked Bryne when she found out we'd gone, and was here to punish the offenders and claim their feeding grounds."

"But these aren't Bryne's 'feeding grounds,'" said Alex.

"I know. That's why I have to go back—maybe I can negotiate something for her to wrap her twisted mind around."

"You're sure you want to do this?" Quinn asked.

Nadia gazed at him, fear, determination, and apology all showing in her eyes. "I have to. Not just for our sake, but for yours." Her gaze shifted to Jared, who was staring at the ground. "Trust me."

Jared's head snapped up; she was smiling grimly at him. Then, before they could stop her, she had remounted, and they were off toward the cave. The three on the ground watched with bated breath.

Bryne landed outside the cave. For nearly five minutes, nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly the larger female zoomed into view, knocking the tiny figure of Nadia to the ground. Jared started for the gate, only to have Quinn grab him by the back of his coat.

"There's nothing you can do, Jared!" he hissed, holding him back.

"No…" Jared moaned. "She can't be…"

Bryne dealt the other dragon a hefty enough blow to drive her back into hiding, picked up something off the ground, and flew as fast as she could for the castle. Landing deftly on her hind legs, she gently deposited Nadia into Quinn's arms. Furious hissing and short roars followed.

"I—I—" Quinn tried to say. Jared held up a hand to silence him.

"W-wait, slow down," he told Bryne. After much agitation from the white dragon, he took a deep breath and turned to Quinn and Alex. "Uh, okay, I think. She said that the other dragon gave them only two responses—to attack the castle imminently, and invisible fire." At this, Jared looked quizzically at Bryne.

"What's invisible fire?" asked Quinn. Apprehension showed on his face.

Bryne started up again, and Jared tried to listen and interpret at the same time. "It's—it's not really fire. It burns you up from the inside. Few dragons have the ability, but it's deadly and hard to detect at first. Here, it hasn't shown up yet. She's just unconscious from the impact of the dragon's charge."

All eyes immediately fell on Nadia. After several moments' search, Jared discovered a tiny, tooth-like barb pinning her chain to her neck. He picked it up for Quinn to inspect.

Quinn's conclusion was summed up in one word: "Poison."

"Is there any cure for it?" Jared asked Bryne desperately. She thought hard before choosing her response with apparent care. Jared swallowed hard before translating for Quinn and Alex. "She says…the only way to counter invisible fire is with the blood of the dragon whose fire it is. And Nadia only has a couple hours, at best."

Alex put a hand to her mouth. Quinn stared knowingly at Jared, who remained steadfast in his decision.

"I have to do it, Quinn. You know I do."


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to do it, Quinn

"_I have to do it, Quinn. You know I do."_

"Jared—"

"The whole castle is in jeopardy now. And I'm the reason Nadia tried to run off in the first place. Anyway, I'm the only one left who understands Bryne. She can't face the dragon alone."

Bryne sniffed. _Well, thank you for the vote of confidence, smarty pants._

"I'm not having a go at your abilities," Jared replied impatiently. "I just won't let you face her alone. Anyway, someone's got to be able to collect the blood once we take her down. I wanna help." Hot tears were starting to blur his vision. How long had it been since he'd really cried? Embarrassed, he quickly turned away so Quinn and Alex wouldn't see.

"Jared…" A hand rested gently on his shoulder. Jared considered pulling away, but a sudden, overwhelming need made him turn and allow Quinn to embrace him. Once again, the tough man became the father he'd never known.

"If we've only got a couple hours, I'd say we'd better get started," Quinn said under his breath. He thumped Jared on the back and finally released him. "Do you think you could maneuver with one of the old suits on? I want every precaution you can get."

"What does it matter, as long as we get what we're looking for?"

Quinn stopped Jared in his tracks. "Because you love her, and I want you here _in one piece_ for her when this is all over. Now, answer the question."

"I'm not sure; I'm heavier than Nadia as it is."

"Bad news, Quinn." Alex, who apparently had slipped away, was now returning from the keep. "Not much left of those suits, I just went to look for them. They must not've been able to stand the attack on the castle. Dress warm Jared. High altitudes can be just as bad as facing an angry dragon." She smiled encouragingly.

Jared did his best, but in the end settled only for a couple layers for weight and mobility. Back outside, he started to feel nervous. He'd never ridden a dragon before.

Quinn was fiddling with a bit of pipe as Jared approached. "Jus' thought you might want something to collect the blood in. There were some leftover pieces and stoppers from the shelter project." He seemed to pick up on Jared's change of mood. "You're doing the right thing, Jared. I've seen your progress with that dragon—she trusts you."

Jared managed a small smile. "Thanks, Quinn. Gimme a boost?"

"Sure." With a grunt, they had Jared comfortably situated in the homemade saddle. "Just roll with her movements. Don't let go, whatever you do, of either the handle or that pipe."

"Got it. And Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

Jared bit his lip. "_Just_ in case…you know…I just want to say you've been as good as a father to me, and—"

"You're coming back, _alive,_" Quinn said firmly. "Don't let me catch you otherwise."

"Yes Quinn," Jared answered as fast as he could, like a scolded child.

Bryne made a hissing noise that was suspiciously like a laugh, and took off. The air grew rapidly colder as it whipped around Jared's face. This could be a long ride.

They didn't have to wait long before the other female realized they were in the air. Roaring, she rose and came right at them. Bryne had to dodge fire almost immediately. She let out a low-pitched hiss that said, _That was too close._

"We'll have to get closer than that," Jared shouted over the wind. "Use your size and agility to your advantage."

Bryne seemed surer of dodging and weaving, for the safety of her rider. Unfortunately, it only made the other dragon more aggressive in this cat-and-mouse game.

The albino wheeled sharply around, but before she could try anything, her opponent made a snap at Bryne's weak spot—Jared. She had to dip low to keep him safe.

"Maybe next t—" _Wham!_ The flat of the large female's tail slammed down squarely on Jared as they passed.

_Are you alright?_ came Bryne's concerned roar.

Jared was struggling to take full breaths, stars dancing in front of his eyes. Cold and pain filled his awareness.

_Jared?_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," he gasped out. "Get ready to try again." How much more of this would he be able to take? Closer…closer…

Flames erupted close by. Jared winced and cried out in pain as he felt the side of his face and neck blister. The horns ripped through his left sleeve as the head blurred passed. But Bryne twisted and scored a major hit to the muscles around her opponent's shoulders and wing joints. The roars were deafening, and Jared saw the female drop considerable altitude. She was all but crippled…and furious.

"Go! Go! Go!"

As Bryne turned to gain distance, the saddle strap, which had also been scorched in the pass, snapped. Jared felt himself sliding off. Bryne pitched sideways, roaring in pain, as his entire weight was caught by her left wing joint. And now the other female was catching them up.

A stream of growls and hisses reached Jared, which he interpreted as _I'm going to try to land you on the ground. Hold on!_

"I hope you slow down first!" he shouted back. Rocks still blurred past at an alarming speed. Even so, his numb fingers couldn't keep him suspended much longer.

The ground loomed underneath them; not far ahead was the reservoir that fed the water tank at the castle. Jared caught sight of his flailing reflection as it passed under them. Bryne was struggling to gain enough distance between herself and the other dragon to slow down for a landing. They circled the radio tower once, twice, then turned back towards the reservoir and the castle.

_Here goes nothing!_ Bryne reared up, using her wings like a parachute. Jared screwed his eyes shut.

The first jolt knocked all the air from his lungs. The second time, Jared felt a _snap_ somewhere in his arm, lost his grip, and tumbled over and over on the rough terrain. He'd never felt such pain in his life. Suddenly the ground ended, and he fell a short distance into icy water.

"Jared!" Quinn screamed from the keep. He vaulted down the stairs, Alex close behind him. _Not now, not like this!_ "_Jared!_"

"Quinn, you can't go out there!" Alex shouted after him.

"What, we'll just leave him there? I can't do that—_look out!_" Both of them hit the deck as the two dragons soared very low over the castle, grappling with each other for a killing strike. Then Quinn was up again and running for the makeshift stable.

Roars and screeches sounded over the hills as the dragons went at it. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart, and suddenly Bryne had her claws in the other's wings from behind. With an almighty burst of strength, she hurled her former overlord solidly into the ground. It was over before Quinn and the horse could clear the gate.

Jared knew none of this. He'd remained on the surface only a short time, as his water-soaked clothes began to pull him under. He didn't have the strength to try to stay up. Would they find him? With fearful realization, he discovered the pipe was gone from his hand, and then the blackness slowly took him…

"Jared!"

Quinn leapt off the horse, and, without bothering with any of his own clothing, dove into the reservoir. Jared had sunk almost to the bottom of the pool now, eyes closed and ghostly pale in the water. Quinn grabbed the boy around the waist and kicked off from the rocks. His lungs burned for air that seemed impossibly far away. The dead weight of his clothes and Jared slowed his progress to a crawl. To lose out now!

Finally his head broke the surface into glorious fresh air, which he sucked in gratefully. Then, despite the ache in every muscle from exertion, Quinn swam as fast as he could to dry ground, and heaved Jared out of the water. A large burn extended from the boy's temple to his collar bone. Numerous gashes, scrapes and bruises were visible, many still bleeding. His left arm bent at a funny angle. He wasn't breathing.

"Come on, Jared, come on!" Quinn hissed, beginning to pump Jared's chest. "Don't do this to me now! Come on!"

Nothing happened for about a minute. Quinn forced himself to keep going, to somehow believe that it wasn't over. Behind him, Bryne made a sweeping landing, and watched without a single sound.

"Don't do this to me, Jared, please."

He was about to finally admit defeat when a considerable amount of water gushed out of Jared's mouth. There was a horrible gurgling sound. Frantic, Quinn rolled Jared's limp form over and pounded on his back. Jared retched and spewed an impossible quantity of water, now followed by a hacking cough. When it seemed Jared could breathe again, Quinn laid him back down.

"Jared? Jared, can you hear me? Come on, Jared."

Jared's lips were turning blue with cold. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before he sank back into unconsciousness. But Quinn allowed himself to glance back at Bryne with immense relief, which was further heightened by the dragon holding out a capped pipe smeared with dark blood.

"Get that back to the castle; I've lost track of how much time we've got left. I'll follow with Jared on the horse. Do you know how to prepare this antidote yourself?"

Bryne nodded emphatically.

"Then go. I won't be far behind."

The white dragon soared gracefully for the castle. Meanwhile, Quinn lifted Jared as gently as possible onto the horse. "Hang in there."

By the time they reached the gate, Alex had found a survivor in the community with a medical background. He immediately took Jared, and ordered Quinn to get himself dry and warm.

"Come on, it won't do any good if you get hypothermia waiting to see Jared," Alex coaxed, pulling him towards the private corner of the shelter they called their own. Quinn numbly let her fuss over him. His mind was elsewhere.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Alex sighed as she handed him a hot cup of tea. "He's a fighter, much like someone else I know." She gave her husband a warm smile and a kiss. When Quinn didn't respond, she added, "I hope so…I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Nadia was aware of was stiffness and a faint burning sensation all over her body

The first thing Nadia was aware of was stiffness and a faint burning sensation all over her body. How long had she been lying here? And more importantly, where was 'here'? The last thing she remembered was a huge, angry dragon flying at her…

_This is all very confusing_, she thought, and ventured to open her eyes.

A snuffle and a white face greeted her.

"Good morning to you too, Bryne," Nadia muttered wryly. She reached up to hug the dragon's head, noting the feeling of thick bandages under her shirt. Wow, she must have missed a lot. "So, how long have I been out?"

_Just a couple of days,_ Bryne hissed._ You're the first, though._

Before Nadia could ask what that meant, Quinn stepped through the doorway. Apparently she'd been given the privacy of a more intact room in the keep. The rugged man smiled with evident relief to see her sitting up.

"I was beginning to think we were too late," he said by way of greeting. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," Nadia replied. "Just a little stiff and tingly. How long do I have to stay in bed?"

"I'd take it easy, at least today, just to play it safe. But I wouldn't keep you there long."

Nadia grinned, then became curious as a thought crossed her mind. "Where's Jared? Before this, it was like I couldn't get rid of him. Then he never said goodbye…What's wrong, Quinn?"

Quinn suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well, he's here. He's the reason we're all still here. Unfortunately, we didn't come by that without a price." He stepped to the side.

A second makeshift bed had been made for Jared, who was wrapped tightly in thick blankets. A white bandage was wrapped around his forehead. Only one arm, which was done up in a sling, was visible on top, rising and falling with his steady breathing. Shiny burns were visible from this side as well.

"So far he hasn't regained consciousness yet," Quinn explained quietly. "He had a pretty rough time battling that other dragon. Don't feel that it's your fault, because it's not; he did it because he cares about the community, and he cares about you."

Nadia nodded. "So, is she still around, the big female?"

"No. Bryne fought and killed her in defense of us all. You should be very proud of her."

Bryne ducked her head as if she were blushing. Both Quinn and Nadia laughed.

"Enough of this seriousness. Why don't I bring you some breakfast?" Quinn offered.

"Thank you, I'd like that very much," said Nadia. She watched him leave, then turned her attention back to Jared. "So, he rode you to face her?" she asked.

Bryne nodded. _He was determined to find a way to save you, even to the point of recklessness. Don't be too hard on him. He's meant well._

"I know. To tell you the truth, I wasn't even mad at him by the time I fell asleep that night. I guess I was just afraid of leaving the life I knew behind—of leaving _you_ behind."

_But you're not. I'm learning to live with humans too, remember? It's just a bigger world; we haven't left anything behind._

Nadia smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Bryne. For everything. What do ya say we step outside for a stretch and some fresh air? I promise I won't do anything drastic."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Jared came to, it was slow and very painful. It seemed at first that he couldn't move anything. How badly was he hurt? With that question, memory of the whole incident flooded back.

His eyes snapped open. A field of white seemed to take all of his vision—a broken arm. If it was bad enough to need a sling, he'd be useless for weeks. On top of that, his face and neck felt strangely taut. Burns, no doubt. He carefully turned his attention to the surrounding room.

Weak sunlight shone in from the door and various holes; it was probably around midday. His bed was situated on the far side of the old dormitory, in view of the one Nadia was in—except she wasn't. The half-made covers were abandoned, occasionally ruffled by the breeze. A cross lay on top. She didn't…she _couldn't_…

Jared made an agonizing attempt to sit up, which only resulted in an involuntary cry of pain. Right on cue, Quinn walked through the doorway and caught him.

"Eh, what do ya think you're doin' mate? Take it easy," the big man said in a would-be calm voice. He slowly helped Jared into a sitting position. "Now, what's got ya all worked up?"

"She—she's gone," breathed Jared, pointing at the empty bed. "But she can't've…why—"

"Well, we couldn't keep her there for long, Jared," said Quinn. "Wouldn't be right."

"I couldn't even see her? You couldn't wait?"

"You know how she is. Anyway, you'll have plenty of chances to see her."

"Oh, sure. You know as well as I do that it'll never be the same. _It's not really her!_"

Quinn looked thoroughly bewildered. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You know what I mean, Quinn. She's—" Jared suddenly stopped, and thought back over Quinn's half of the conversation. Then it hit him. How could he have been so stupid? Almost swaying with relief (and pain), he let out a wheezy chuckle.

"What?" asked Quinn. Jared simply shook his head, grinning to himself. Finally, he regained some composure.

"So, what's the worst of it?"

"Worst of it?" Quinn repeated.

"How long am I stuck here?"

"Oh. Well, you did take some serious knocks out there. Not to mention trying to drown on me. The doc said you had a concussion, though it's been nearly four days. I don't think that'll be a worry—"

"_Four days?_" Jared said incredulously. "It's been four days?"

"Give or take," Quinn shrugged. "Depends on how you want to count. Anyway, the sling won't stop you from walking once you're rested up. I'm not sure what we'll do about the burns yet. Alex said she knew a recipe they used that'll heal it up pretty well. I'd be taking it slow, though. You've been through a lot."

Jared caught a roar from outside. "I'd be alright with a short walk, though, wouldn't I?" When Quinn looked skeptical, he added, "I'll be careful, and it's not like I'm going to go far. I've been stuck inside for four days."

"You've been _unconscious_ for four days…"

"Please, Quinn, just out in the courtyard."

Quinn sighed, and looked Jared over. "I suppose. But not for long, do ya hear me?" He tossed some clothes on the blanket.

"Thanks."

The going was slow. Gingerly, Jared stood up, grabbed the cross, and headed for the doorway, having to pause at the arch to stop his head swimming. Bryne was in the courtyard, being treated to a neck rub by Nadia. Only the outline of bandages under her shirt bore evidence of her own ordeal. Jared managed to get halfway before they noticed him coming.

"Uh, hi," he said uncertainly. A blast of wind sent him shivering—he'd forgotten a coat. Nadia bit her lip shyly, slipped out of the trenchcoat she'd first borrowed weeks ago, and put it around Jared's shoulders. "I…I don't know what to say…What you did was—" She stopped as Jared held up his good hand. Heart racing madly, he leaned over and kissed her. The rest of the world seemed to fall away.

"I want to take care of you, for _you_," he finally whispered. "You're amazing, and I want you to feel like you have a home, somewhere to be safe."

"And I promised myself I wouldn't cry when you woke up," choked Nadia. "I was awestruck when Quinn told me what you'd done. What everyone here has done is…I guess you never know how much something means to you until you risk losing it." Suddenly she broke off and threw her arms around Jared's sore shoulders. He found he didn't mind; his good arm reached around to hold her close. Then a sharp poke in his right palm reminded him of what else he was holding.

"I think this belongs to you," he said, opening his hand to show Nadia. "I thought you had died after all when I saw it on your bed." A sheepish smile cept onto his face.

She studied it curiously for a moment before smiling and picking it up. "I guess the chain must've broken while I was asleep. It was pretty old. Thanks."

_I suppose I'll just go join the rocks, then!_ came the snort from overhead, so close it ruffled Jared's hair. Bryne's eyes glinted cynically.

"Big baby, we haven't forgotten you," Nadia laughed. She rested her head against Jared's chest, still looking up at her dragon friend. "Twelve years together is a lot to forget. But the world's getting bigger. It doesn't have to be just us anymore."

Jared smiled to himself as he propped his chin on Nadia's head. Bryne answered by curling her tail lightly around the two of them. It wasn't about love, or even survival. It was simply about having others _be there_, to support and lean on in turn. And everyone deserved it.

Fin


End file.
